His Brother's Wife
by AbayJ
Summary: WIP- 1-3 - I know that I said that I wouldn't post anymore Journey stories sorry I am going back on that, it is just that I see a lot of Jiz fics, and not enough Journey ones, So I want to add my Journey ones here once again, please RR
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Jason sits down at his parent's dinner table. Why was he here? They weren't his parents anymore. So why was he here? He looked across from him at his sister. Because of Emily was here, she was the only one, beside Lila, who he cared about in this Bleeped up family. He looked down the table a little way down the table. Well A.J. was here, surprising but not really, he was here with his wife Courtney, Sonny' sister. The most beautiful woman in the world. The woman he couldn't get out of his head. The woman he isn't allowed to love. The woman who's life was hell. Being married to the town drunk, the town asshole, the town jerk. He felt bad for her, not knowing if her would come home drunk or even come home. Having no friends, because of him. Giving up her family for him. He treated her like shit; he knew that, the family new, everyone new.  
  
He watch her get up, he black dress hugging every curve. She looked so sexy. This was one of the most Bleeped up family, ever, but it had three of the most beautiful women in the whole world.  
  
~*~  
  
God she hated him, he already called her a Bleep today. Now he just called her a Bleep because she was looking at Jason. Yes she was friends or she would like to be friends with him, but her and Sonny weren't on the best grounds. Jason was his friend, almost brother. Plus A.J. was the man that slammed his head into a three and he lost his family. His memory. Everything. She couldn't blame him if he didn't want to be her friend. She was horrible to everyone, telling everyone they were liars, hurt them, left them for this man that she was hating. He had made her feel so love but now, she felt nothing but hate for this man.  
  
Back in the bedroom, he had called her a Bleep because of her dress, it was a little tight and a little short but it was all she had left. He had gotten so pissed after he found out she had been striping he had threw all her close out or burned them. Thank god she got most of them back but all her evening dresses were destroyed. All she had was this. She was going to borrow one from Em or Skye, the two woman that were actually nice to her but then she would have to tell them why. She hated telling people what kind of hell she went though. The life she lived with that man behind close doors. How he used her? How he hurt her? How he made her feel so little? No she didn't want to talk about that. She gets up and goes to the bar, pouring herself a vodka. She swallowed it all in when drink and walked out back. The stars always calmed her down. She could always go out and look at the stars and be happy. Forget everything that was going on in her life. Except Jason.  
  
~*~  
  
He watched her walk out to the porch. She shut the doors. He excused him from the table and walked out. She looked so gorgeous. He face glowed in the moonlight. He could not help it; he could not help but feel for her. She was leaning forward on the balcony. Looking up. Smiling. She had the most gorgeous smile ever. He watched her for what had to be minutes, minutes that were to short. She turned and looked shocked. Then smiled. He loved that smile. She beautiful. Her smile made something turn in his stomach. He just loved it.  
  
"Courtney, it's cold. What are you doing out here? Everyone is about to eat dessert," he asked her. Then took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. He couldn't blame her for wanting to escape. Hell that us one of the reason's he came out here, to see her and to escape that family.  
  
"I just got a little stuffy," her voice sounded a little strained and he knew that is not the reason she left but the look in her eyes told me to just drop it. So I did.  
  
"Yeah it is a bit stuffy," he said and came to stand next to her. His drink dangling from his fingers, over the rails.  
  
"Jason, why are you really out here, I wanted to be alone," her voice laced with something he could identify. It sounded a little bit like anger but he wasn't sure.  
  
"It was stuffy in there, so I got out," he told her and smiled at her. Her arms were crossed and her hip against the railing. She looked so cute, like a child who was just scolded.  
  
"Bull," was all she said before she turned back to look at the dark night.  
  
"Same to you, you know your not out here because it is stuffy, so let's just leave it alone," he tells her. Moving closer to her. He wanted to touch her but he didn't. He didn't know when A.J. or some other crazed family member would be coming out.  
  
"You should go in....." she was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Well if it isn't golden boy and the town whore," A.J. said his words slurred. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"A. J. what are you doing out here," Courtney asked. Fear turning her stomach. She felt the tension between the former brothers. You could slice it with a knife. He gave her a gold glance, his eyes narrowed. He look like he could kill her or his brother. She knew there was going to be hell to pay when they got back to the apartment. She felt the dread creep up her spine.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing baby," he voice was slurred and laced with sarcasm. Damn this man. He didn't care about her, or her feelings. So why did she stay with him. His black mail of course. He had something on her, something she never wanted her family to know. Her brother would disown her. Jason would look down on her. Carly would hate her even more and never let her see Michael again. Mike........well Mike would just look the other way and get drunk.  
  
"Look A. J., Courtney came out too get some fresh air. Since you didn't seem to give a fuck about her I came to make sure she was.........................." A. J. grabbed Jason's shirt and tried to slam him against the wall but Jason reversed. Slamming A. J. to the wall instead.  
  
"The Golden Boy, wants the town whore," A. J. taunted. Courtney felt tears sting the back of her eyes. And she looked down. She should be used to the name by now but it still stung. He always knew how to make her feel like she was an inch big. She heard Jason slam his body against the wall again.  
  
"Don't you -- you ever call her that -- that again," he said in a cold whisper and let A. J. passed out form slide to the ground before turning to face Courtney. Moving close to her. Seeing her eyes cast the ground looking at some make-believe spot on her heels. "Courtney look at me," he said to her.  
  
Courtney couldn't look into his eyes. She couldn't stand to let him see the shame in his eyes. Showing him how close A. J. words came to the truth. She turned away and looked out at the sky. Sometimes it was better to be quiet and not think about anything. To just let every thought in your head fly away. It took the pain away or at least a little bit. She heard Jason sigh and it took all her power to not to turn and give him what he wanted.  
  
"Court, here is my card with my cell and home number on it. Call me please if you need me," he laid the card on the table and walked back into the house. She turned when she heard the verandah doors close and looked over at the body of her drunken husband, passed out. Then looked at the card. She picked it up. It wasn't because she was worried, it was because she just might need to talk on day. That is all.  
  
She walked back in the house and went over to where Jax and Ned were standing. Ned wasn't very fond of her, and Jax well Jax liked her a bit. Even tried to help her to see what ass A. J. really was. "Jax, Ned um.........I was wondering..............," Jax cut her of with his Aussie accent.  
  
"If we can carry A. J. up the stairs?" he asked. Courtney felt her cheeks begin to heat up.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" she asked the two good looking men.  
  
"We saw Jason stalk out of the house with a scowl on his face. We figured A. J. must have pissed him off and Jason finally did what he has always wanted to do with Junior," Ned told her.  
  
She just nodded her head and looked over at Monica, maybe it would be better to ask Lilia if she could get another room or maybe she could ask Ned, "Do you think anyone would mind if I took a guest room?"  
  
"No, they would probably help you move," Ned said and all them giggled a bit.  
  
"Thank you," Court said in a whisper and waved goodnight to the two men, who seemed in no hurry to pick up A. J.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason walked into his penthouse but not before he could dodge Carly. "Hey Jase, how was dinner at the insane asylum," she said with a smile and Jason couldn't help but grin.  
  
"it was okay but tired so I am going to go hit the sack," he said reaching for his door handle.  
  
"What happened Jase, I know you well enough to know that something bad happened or you met someone."  
  
Just like Carly to figure it out. Sometimes he wish he lived in another building. Carly knew everything and if she didn't she would find out. "Nothing Carly, just please let me get some sleep."  
  
"Fine just stay away for Liz, or any other Robin wannabes. And Stay away from Courtney, Jase don't go and try to save her. It is better to just let her save herself and let her see what a mistake she made on her own," Carly said. Jason wanted to yell at her for it but he couldn't, not really. She didn't know Courtney like he did. So he said nothing just walked into his penthouse. Leaning against the door after he closed it. Thinking about that certain someone Carly said to stay away from. That blonde beauty that wouldn't get out of his head. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Courtney woke up a few hours later, her head killing her. She rubbed her head, hearing the pounding and yelling in her head. When she open her eyes she saw it wasn't in her head, someone was knocking on her door. Which was about to come down because of the pressure from who ever was doing. "COURTNEY LET ME THE FUCK IN RIGHT THIS FUCKING MINUTE OR YOU WILL FEEL WORST THEN YOU DID A WEEK AGO!!!!!!!!! TRUST ME ON THAT!!!!!!!!!" she heard AJ shout. For some reason, she wasn't afraid like she usually was. Maybe it was because the card that was near the phone. She almost went to pick it up but she stopped herself, hoping that someone would here him and stopped him before he broke down the door.  
  
She waited near the door and took a deep breath about to open it, to take whatever was going to come at her. Maybe it would be what she prayed for, prayed for almost everyday, everyday since he had started to beat her and found out about her true self. Death, she wanted to die. It didn't matter if it was a slow death at the hands of this man, she would take death in anyway, shape or form she could get it. She was bout to turn the door handle when she heard a man talking to him, trying to calm him she guessed.  
  
It was the Prince, well not her price, and the Cassadine prince, Em's Prince. Emily, Nik, Skye, and Lila were the only people in this house that liked her, Ned maybe but not as much as the other three. She heard Emily's voice next, telling Nik to take him down to the guest house and let him sleep it off. When she heard the soft knock she answered, knowing it was Emily.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? He didn't get in here did he?" she asked in he kind voice. Trying to make her feel better as she always did. Ever since she found about Liz and Zander's affair, her and the small woman had been on a rocky road. Courtney had bonded, when Em was the one who needed someone to vent. And now it was Courtney turn to vent.  
  
"No, um Nik came at the perfect time, thank him for me," Em looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"There is absolutely no need for a thanks. AJ has no right to treat you like that. I heard all the thing he said to you at dinner. I have no clue why he said those things," she paused for a moment, as to gather her thoughts, her face showing the serious of the next question she was about to ask. "tell me Courtney, has.............has my brother hit you, at all."  
  
Courtney turned, not showing her feeling, saying "No" listless with no conviction. Emily knew her words were not true and felt her rage reaching the boiling point. How dare he hit her? How dare he hurt her friend? She almost got up, telling Nik not only to take him to the guest house, but to beat him to there.  
  
"I can't not believe that asshole," she got up, hopping to pace her rage away.  
  
"Emily, it is my fault, everytime I pissed him off. It is my fault that he hits me."  
  
Emily could not believe her best friend had said that. Could not believe that she believed that load of crock. She stooped down to her hunches. Her hands on Courtney's knees. Looking up at her face, "Never, never ever believe that. You could never do anything to him to justify him hitting you."  
  
Courtney nodded her head, smiling at her best friend, a smile that didn't meet her eyes. "I am very tired and I am sure Nikolas is waiting for you, please go."  
  
"Yes I will but promise me, never, never, never, never let him hurt you again. Call me, call Nikolas, call Jason, call Sonny, call anyone but do not let him hurt you again," she said adamantly. Kissing her friends cheek. Rising to her full height walking out of the room. Looking at her friend who head was in her hands now. She gave her a sad smile and made a promise to herself, to never let AJ touch her again.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason knew something was wrong with Courtney, he could feel it now. He was so restless and that was for fear of the woman he loved. He sat up, reaching for the phone. He dialed her number. He needed to make sure she was well if it was the last thing he did. He smiled to himself. Just thought of hearing her voice made him smile. When he heard someone pick up, he prayed that it wasn't AJ, that was more then he needed at this moment.  
  
"Hello," her voice came over the line and he smiled and his heart did a little flip-flop.  
  
"Hey, how are you," she heard her grasp when she heard his voice. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or bad. He decided to take it as a good one.  
  
"What...................why are you calling me?"  
  
"I am calling you because I want to know how you are...........so how are you?" he asked in his deep voice. Hoping he voice didn't show his emotion.  
  
"I am fine," she said, know it was a complete lie. She was not fine. She was scarred. Hurt. And in pain and she 'had no one to go too.  
  
"No you're not, please Courtney please tell me what is going on, how can I help?"  
  
"YOU CAN'T HELP! NO ONE CAN HELP, I BROUGHT THIS ON MYSELF SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she shouted into the phone and hanged it up. Tears falling, her sobs. Not sure if she had made the worst mistake of her life, or maybe the best decision for both of them. She laid down on her bed, letting the tears fall. Praying she had done the right thing.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: How was it, more journey intractions to come, i promise. Love Always Ashley. 


End file.
